


Wake Up

by BriellaBleu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriellaBleu/pseuds/BriellaBleu
Summary: Barry's dream turns into reality





	Wake Up

“Mmmmmmm....this is heaven.” 

The sleepy, muffled noise beneath him had Barry smiling into his pillow. He purposefully wiggled his body as if he was burrowing himself further into the bed and the answering squeal and pinch to his side had him chuckling. 

Barry decided to take mercy on his wife and he rolled over until he was laid on his side facing her. His smile widened when he saw her blow a frustrated breath that forced a tendril of her mussed hair that was covering her face to float in the air. 

“You know, babe,” Iris said as she pushed her shoulder-length hair back from her face and turned on her side to face him, “there is no use in having a satin pillowcase if you’re just going to mess up my hair every night anyway.” 

Barry ran his hand the slightly rumpled strands and gently pulled her head closer to him until their noses bumped. 

“I don’t remember you complaining earlier,” he reminded her in a sleep-roughened voice as he lazily ran his nose against hers. “In fact I remember you saying something a lot different like...’right there, Barry’....’that feels so good Barry’...’pull my hair Bar--’”

“I never said that!” Iris laughed as the pushed at his shoulder playfully forcing him on his back. “Besides hair pulling is my thing.” 

Barry bit his lip to stop the smirk that threatened to spread against his lips. His still-sore scalp was evidence of just how much his wife loved to pull hair. 

Barry turned his head to look at the alarm clock to see how much time he had to lounge in bed with Iris before they both had to get up to start their work day. He had almost turned enough to where he could almost make out the bright red numbers but his progress was stopped by his wife’s hand turning his face back towards her. 

“Hey.” She whispered as she climbed on him and straddled his waist. “Here’s a thought...why don’t we just stay in bed all day? No work, no STAR Labs, nobody but you and me?” 

Barry reached up and slid his hands up her back until he cupped her shoulders and brought her down until she was nearly laying on top of him. He brought his hand from her shoulder to run his thumb against her lips. She smiled against it before pursing her lips to give it a quick kiss. 

“Whatever you want,” Barry murmured before bringing Iris down further until their lips met. He took his time first giving her a series soft pecks that had her giggling softly. He then threaded the fingers of his right through her hair and turned her head slightly so that he could deepen the kiss. Barry felt the vibrations of Iris’ moan as her mouth closed around his tongue and sucked gently. The action forced a groan out of Barry and he snaked his left hand down her back until he reached the curve of her ass. He pressed down slightly and Iris responded in kind by rolling her hips against his groin giving him a taste of the friction he knew they both craved. 

He gasped out a deep breath when Iris broke their kiss and shifted to his side slightly and kissed the side of his neck. Her breath came out in short, moist pants against his neck as she bit gently at he muscled corded in his neck.Not enough to hurt but enough to have his toes curling. 

Barry bit back a frustrated curse when he felt Iris suddenly lift herself from his body and move over until she was sitting on the bed next to him. He sat up until his back was against the headboard and then he gave his wife a pointed look. 

“What’s up, Iris.” Barry asked in a strained voice as he tried to ignore the throbbing in the lower half of his body. 

‘I’m so sorry Barry.” She said sadly as tears glistened in her eyes. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Hey,” he whispered, his discomfort immediately forgotten, “What’s going on?” 

Barry took in the sight before him: the light from the street light across the street shone through the cracks where the curtains covering their windows met and it was enough to bathe Iris in a golden glow. Her mussed hair surrounded her head like a black cloud. Her still sleepy eyes glimmered with big tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks at any moment. Her already plump lips were even fuller and redder than normal due to his kisses. The smooth skin of her slim neck were marred slightly by the slight whisker burn of beard. One of the purple straps from her nightie hung to her elbow and he couldn’t help but notice that the lack of support was causing her full breasts to threaten to spill out of her top. With some effort his eyes went lower and he saw a small swell to her belly that he hadn’t noticed before...

“I’m so sorry.” Iris said again, causing Barry to look up, “You don’t deserve this...it’s not fair.” 

“Iris...” Barry started as moved away from the headboard and towards her, cupping her face in his hands once he was close enough, “What are you talking about? What’s not fair?” 

Iris didn’t answer at first because her eyes shifted to the bedside table where the alarm clock was sitting. When she looked back at him her face crumpled slightly and tears started to fall from her eyes freely causing Barry to panic.

“Iris, what’s going on?” He asked more forcefully than he meant to but the sad, hopeless desolate look in her eyes had him terrified because he knew he had seen it before but he couldn’t remember where. 

“It’s time to wake up. I’m so sorry, but you have to wake up now.” Iris whispered as she kept glancing at the clock. “Wake up, Barry.” 

“Wake up? What are you talking about, Iris? I am awake. I’m awake, right here, right now, with you.” 

“No you’re not.” She answered as a tear slid down her cheek. 

A heavy feeling settled on Barry’s chest as he glanced back at the clock and he saw 4:29 AM staring back at him. 

He looked at Iris he was watching with that same said expression and he felt the dread start to blossom in his body and suddenly he was cold...so cold. 

“I love you, so much baby,” Iris whispered, “And I’m always here for you, but you have to wake up now.” 

“I am--” 

“WAKE UP!!” 

Barry jerked awake just as he heard a loud siren overhead and the unmistakable sound of a cell door unlocking. 

It was 4:30 AM and time for him to begin yet another long, torturous day at Iron Heights Prison. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get back the image of his wife but all he could see was that painfully sad look in her eyes. The same one she had when he looked back at her after being sentenced to life in prison without parole. He dreamed about her every night but it always ended with her looking at him with those sad, empty eyes. Telling him she was sorry. Demanding that he wake up, wake up and face his reality. Over and over again. 

This was hell.


End file.
